


Mission: Protect All Dogs

by TheRayneAlchemist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and the thought of Connor with puppies, but i guess you could call it HankCon if you like, gen really, inspired by super cute fanart, no beta we die like men, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRayneAlchemist/pseuds/TheRayneAlchemist
Summary: Deviancy means self assigning missions and if these missions mean saving all dogs then goddammit so be it.





	Mission: Protect All Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was inspired by a lovely pic from my-art-is-trash-but-its-cool over on tumblr. The image of Connor with puppies is seared into my brains and i never want it gone. The title of this fic also comes from the title of her art.

Credit: [my-art-is-trash-but-its-cool](http://my-art-is-trash-but-its-cool.tumblr.com/post/176860973160/new-mission-protect-all-dogs-in-the-world)

 

Of all the chores Connor now splits with Hank, walking Sumo is his favourite. Despite his large size and hefty body, the dog actually requires very little attention while walking (thanks to Hank’s dedication to training him as a puppy). He rather prefers quietly meandering through their usual night time walk route and occasionally sniffing at trees or passers by while Connor tags along with the leash loosely wrapped around his wrist.

 

Connor likes to use the time to go over the day’s events and preemptively flag his favourites for filing and storing in his memory banks later during his sleep cycle. It’s not an intense process and doesn’t require much processing power but he _does_ tend to space out a bit during the process.

This is the most likely reason he doesn’t notice when Sumo suddenly perks up, ears lifting and tail raised. This is also the most likely reason the Android ends up flat on his ass on cold cold concrete when Sumo yanks his leash out of Connor’s hand makes a sudden about turn and darts down an alley.

 

“Sumo! No!” Connor scrambles after the dog, puzzled by his strange behavior. Sumo _hates_ running and he never disobeys a direct order. ‘ _Maybe my deviancy is rubbing off on him’_ a private part of Connor jokes as he trots after the dog.

 

For his part, Sumo hasn’t gone very far and was pawing at a large dumpster, whining loudly.

 

“That’s not good for you,” Connor scolds, picking up Sumo’s leash and attaching it firmly to his wrist once more. Sumo only huffs and continues pawing at the dumpster.

 

Connor shakes his head, ready to begin the task of tugging the humongous dog away from the trash when a softer whine reaches his ears. He pauses, uncertain as to whether his audio receptors are faulty or not but then he hears the whine again. Sumo is quiet so it definitely hadn’t come from him.

 

He gives the dog a puzzled look before opening the lid. Connor is immediately greeted by a series of pitiful yowls as three puppies clamber at the sides of the dumpster. His LED flickers red in surprise at the sight of the pups. they were in the garbage. Had someone… had someone tried to _get rid of them?_ **_In a dumpster?!_ **

 

Despite not needing to breathe, Connor actually has to pause and take a deep breath before doing something unreasonable like reconstructing the scene all the way to the (dick, a very Hank like voice in his head suggests) _person_ who would do something like this.

 

Instead he chooses to pat Sumo on the head and say “Good dog!” before scooping the puppies in his arms. They immediately cuddle into the his body, searching for warmth against the chilly night air. Connor raises his core temperature and their shivering stops for a bit but they’re still crying. They’re not very large and he’s unable to identify their breed. Mutts by the look of it. That was probably why they’d been abandoned. No value to be had from mixed breeds.

 

Connor’s LED flashes red again at the thought. Discarding something just because it wasn’t _profitable_. It was so cold. So callous. (Something very human, a quiet snide part of him suggests but he shakes that off quickly.)

 

“I don’t think you’ll mind if we cut your walk a bit short today, do you Sumo?” The dog woofs quietly and simply pokes his nose at one of the whimpering pups. “I thought not.”

 

Once he’s certain the pups won’t try to wiggle away and Sumo’s leash is secure (although he doesn’t seem to be interested in leaving the pups at all), Connor makes his way back home.

Hank double takes as Connor walks through the door.

 

“I haven’t drank all day so why am i suddenly seeing triple?” he questions, following Connor (who is determinedly not making eye contact) to the bathroom. Sumo happily trots behind them, occasionally licking at a puppy when he can.

 

“I found them, therefore they are mine,” is Connor’s reply as he begins to fill the tub. The puppies stopped shivering a while ago and now look more curious about the world around them, beginning to clamber out of Connor’s arms and trot around the bathroom.  

 

“What are you? Three? There’s no finders keepers here,” Hank protests. “Where did you even find these guys?”

 

“In the trash.”

 

“... so you were just... casually digging through trash or…?”

 

“Sumo found them!” Connor grins and Sumo huffs in agreement. “Isn’t he the best boy?”

 

“He _is_ the best boy but that doesn’t explain _this_ ,” and Hank points to the little brown pup attacking his socks.

 

Connor scoops the puppies up and fixes Hank with his widest eyes. “I couldn’t just leave them there. They were in a dumpster, and they were crying and it was cold. What kind of monster would leave them like that?”  

 

Even the puppies are looking at him now with their big innocent eyes blasting him with guilt in stereo. “... are you crying?”

 

“Please let me keep them.”

 

Hank rubs his eyes. “Fine but you take them to the vet in the morning. I don’t want to hear Sumo getting sick because of this.”

 

Connor smiles softly, squeezing the puppies a little tighter and Hank can't help the fond smile that flits across his face. “By the way. Good job,” and Hank ruffles Connor’s hair before leaving the android to deal with his new children.

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on my tumblr @ theraynealchemist


End file.
